LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 August 2012
12:16 dead chat bye 12:46 hai lost 01:11 bai 06:12 no talk for six hours. what. 09:55 i can see my message from yesterday,wat 09:55 Dead chat is dead chat. 10:02 yep 11:42 wow i forgot to get off chat X_X 12:22 DEAD 12:24 hai. 12:24 lol, dead chat. fail. 12:26 guess wut!? 12:27 I have my April Fools day for 2013 PLANNED. 12:27 SPOILER ALERT: 12:27 I'm going to be a hater for 24 hours. 12:27 12:28 ohmygosh. 12:29 I wonder if thats true.I don't know much about bionicle. 12:29 12:35 one sec. 12:43 So. Many. PAGES. 12:44 FOUND IT! 12:44 Just goes to show, i can find ANY fanart on the internet. 12:58 its funny that on this blog they say so much that i agree with... wow. 12:59 improper grammar? Listen to a reading, my friend. 01:05 time to plug in flash drive. 01:05 Hi 01:06 Hai. 01:06 If this art isn't goth, i don't know WHAT is. 01:06 Its just the art style... 01:06 actually.... probably more like Grimdark. 01:07 But, not gonna link 'cause it has pony. 01:07 So... whats happening? 01:07 ? 01:08 ,.... 01:27 apparently in the Polar express cabin you can see the Flux Capacitor. 01:28 makes sense. 01:54 Yay, my avatar is a Sylph. 01:58 hai 01:58 a wut 01:58 I'm on the LNA chat jsyk 02:20 HI 02:38 No thanks, I just ate. 02:39 I missed Roseann? 03:05 Ohai Alec! 03:06 Hai! 03:06 sorry, lookin at stuffz. 03:06 kk 03:07 I have 2 problems I'm trying to work out. 03:07 /) 03:07 (\ 03:07 What's the problem ? 03:07 1: My face has been getting rashy for some odd reason. 2: Its time for me to get my haircut and my mom's trying to convince me to get it at a salon. 03:08 Rsagy ? 03:08 *Rashy ? 03:09 I usually go to this one barbershop for my annual cut, and last time i didn't go and went to a salon liek my mum said, they gave me a GIRLS cut. 03:09 yeah.. 03:09 Its pretty bad.... 03:09 Gonna see a dermitologist in a few hours. 03:09 You should go back to your usal barbershop 03:10 I should... but mum keeps saying "its a chain! You don't know who cuts your hair! You can't choose who cuts it!" 03:10 Wel good luck 03:10 "this person specializes in mens cuts." 03:11 sigh... 03:11 No he doesnt,and im not going to get a girls cut again. < say that 03:12 meh. its a different person. 03:12 If they give you a girls cut,just demand a refund. 03:12 I'll just say i've been satisfied with all my cuts from the barbershop. its true. 03:13 ah,ok 03:13 hmmm 03:13 what else.. 03:13 oh yeah. 03:13 I dont brush my hair,if i do that,i look 100% like my brother 03:13 So, you don't like that i have Ponify? 03:13 Huh ? 03:14 I brush it if i have to go in public. 03:14 03:14 Maybe for big fancy stuff 03:14 Wedding or something 03:14 nevermind. i wont' go on about it. i just saw theat you were telling Machine that chat hacks were fine, but Ponify probably wasn't. 03:15 When did i see that ? 03:15 *say 03:16 I was trying to point out how redicouls mythrun can be 03:16 ah... 03:16 Chat hacks : viewable to everyone 03:16 Ponify : Client)oln 03:16 I only saw a bit of it. it was left over from the last time ppl were talking. 03:16 *client-olny 03:16 I have Ponify disabled. 03:16 currently. 03:17 heh. 03:17 anyhow... 03:18 Yeah ? 03:18 i am going on my sever 03:19 Um,ok 03:20 okay. 03:20 I'll stay off this time. I'm busy watch'ing some reviews. 03:22 Of ponies ? 03:32 um... no. 03:32 gtg. BAI! 03:35 :C 03:38 ohai 04:00 Hello. 04:01 I see ponies in the chat. 04:02 Meaning that this chat is at least 20% cooler. 04:02 But 20% cooler then what it was before still isn't that great. 04:29 Hi. I'm reading Cupcakes and Quills. 04:36 oh dear 04:36 Brickon;u liek ze ponies 04:36 ? 04:36 Hey Darnwin 04:36 ohai 04:37 Ponies? 04:37 ya 04:37 I didn't know you like Ponies 04:37 i liek rainbowz 04:37 lol 04:37 :3 04:37 Rainbows are awesome 04:40 I still like C&Q Better. 04:42 nope 04:45 Hello Explorers 04:46 Okay, so who made it quiet? 04:50 Hi 04:51 Yay new pic 04:51 Back 04:51 Hi Seripim! 04:52 Anyone..? 04:56 Hai Neak 04:56 *Neal 04:56 Hai 04:57 I'm in the middle of writing an LU Object ID guide 05:01 ok 05:01 Have fun 05:02 I like your avatar 05:02 Thanks 05:02 And yes I shall 05:02 23 pages so far 05:04 There's one thing you still have to do 05:04 What? 05:05 Watch MLP 05:05 There's only one way I'd watch that 05:05 And it's not going to happen 05:05 What way ? 05:05 05:05 1 day of LU 05:06 Your definitaly not reffering to your latest PM on youtube 05:06 oh I'm sure not 05:07 My brother wanted to get me to watch MLP 05:07 He offered me $5 05:07 I said no 05:08 Not sure if trap,or serious 05:09 What? 05:10 Can u c teh pm ? 05:11 I did 05:11 i c 05:20 Hello Explorer 05:21 Hai 05:26 Back. 05:28 Welcome back 05:28 hai 05:58 Yay, my avatar is SYLPH! 05:59 Figures, whenever I come in, it's quiet. Hmm. I'll just go read Cupcakes and Quills. 06:00 hai 06:00 Tsup rose 06:00 Not much. Just reading Cupcakes and Quills. 06:00 Absolutely hilarious. 06:01 Lemme guess,a fan-fic with pinkie and twi 06:03 Uh, no. 06:03 A blog. 06:09 Quiet. 06:09 is 06:09 Quiet 06:09 PONY 06:11 http://cupcakesandquills.blogspot.com/2012/08/annalise-saraphines-lemonade-recipe.html 06:11 She dishes out a whole lot of posts each day. I doubt she's done even now. 06:13 I am making something pony related. 06:13 It will be amazing. 06:15 Cool. 06:18 Sorry about that. 06:29 hi bye 06:37 JUST GOT SKILLET - HERO! YAYYYY! 06:41 watcha making brickon 06:45 You'll see. 06:46 SHOW MEH 06:46 http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8rdgbPOGC1rv4q11o1_1280.png 06:47 one sec 06:48 Needed to increase photo size. 06:54 Having Errors. 06:57 k then 07:00 Think I can just stick it on the wiki? 07:00 07:01 Yeah, 07:01 I'll just do that. 07:04 Rawr 07:06 Lol 07:06 I can't seem to get this in a get place. 07:10 YAY! I GOT HERO! YAY! 07:11 Who here knows Annalise Saraphine? She is so awesome! 07:21 Dashie is 20 cooler 07:21 *20% 07:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQ1vQL6s6Ko Awesomeness 07:33 Hmm..... 07:33 It smells GOOD in here..... 07:34 BTW nice vid Roseann. 07:34 I like Skillet. 07:35 The vid is kind of cheesey at parts but it's still good. 07:35 Bye. 07:51 Back. 07:52 Bye. 07:52 07:52 So, anyone actually there? 07:52 07:53 Indeed. 07:53 For now. 07:53 07:53 So... 07:53 Are you new? 07:53 Wait. 07:53 No, I think I've seen you before. 07:54 Haven't i? 07:54 *I 08:05 Hello there. 08:05 HI. 08:05 *Hi 08:05 http://www.theprojectbuild.weebly.com -- Just updated it. 08:07 nice 08:07 So. 08:07 How is everyone? 08:08 I'm stormed, he is lost. 08:09 And yeah, (bad puns intended) 08:09 Where is Brickon? 08:09 I don't know. Some where away from this chat perhaps? 08:12 So, what do you think of that rumor of Lego's new mmog? 08:12 Well. 08:13 It's probably going to be no where near the scale of LEGO Universe at any rate. 08:13 Yes? 08:14 Well...? 08:14 I wonder if any of the fan made games are ever going to make it. 08:14 08:15 http://www.theprojectbuild.weebly.com/ & http://www.thelegendteam.wordpress.com 08:15 I'm the co director of Project B.U.I.L.D. 08:15 Browse the website. 08:18 It looks nice, but will it be active? 08:54 Aaaannddd....Chat's dead 08:54 RIP Chat 2010-2012 08:57 Quiet.. 08:58 its a trap 08:58 ............ 08:59 08:59 Sorry, I haven't looked up from this fraction for 15 minutes. 08:59 Why does it have to be so big. 09:00 I should have just stuck with the regular fractions kids my age learn. 09:00 *facedesk* 09:01 Now they want me to multiply them?!! 09:01 Stupid book! 09:01 So much for working ahead... 09:06 Even I forgot to reply 09:06 I have Geometry this year 09:07 Oh. 09:07 Well. 09:07 What? 09:07 I have skipped 3 grades... so I'm taking Algebra 1 & 2 09:08 09:08 Most of my other classes are just advanced. 09:08 Math is fun. 09:08 Eh.. I don't think it is 09:08 Although, multiplying fractions that take half a page to write... each... is, well. 09:08 Meh. 09:09 It gets SO worthless to show all your work... 09:09 Tell me, how is Algebra? 09:09 09:09 I have done Calculus before, but never in a formal class... 09:09 In my opinion, I disliked it a lot 09:09 09:09 Hmm... 09:09 Algebra is fun in some parts, and killer in others 09:10 Killer, as in awesome? 09:10 09:10 Eh... No 09:10 OH... 09:10 Killer as in death? 09:10 So what do you enjoy doing? 09:10 As in staying up late trying to figure out what your teacher tried to teach you 09:10 If it's not math. 09:10 LOL 09:10 Well. 09:10 I do online school that is based in the US. 09:11 Nice 09:11 My Dad lived in America for 10 years before he moved to Russia. 09:11 09:11 Ah 09:11 Yeah. 09:11 09:11 Well my favorite subjects are either History or English, but probably English. 09:12 English is fun, I love to write. 09:12 I think MIT is a bit better than the average American school for 10 year olds. 09:12 Just a bit 09:12 I consider myself 13 though, because my transcript says I have credits in Calculus. ;) 09:12 Well Mr. Math, congrats 09:13 I SHALL CALCULATE THY DERIVATIVE COPA! 09:13 09:13 What do you want to do after college? 09:13 Meh. 09:13 I don't think doing "Meh" pays well 09:14 Software engineering, String Theory, Quantum Mechanics, and a few others. 09:14 09:14 LOL 09:14 Yeah. 09:14 Well. 09:14 The above jobs pay good x 100 09:14 09:14 True 09:14 LOL, before I corrected myself, I had typed "The above jobs pay god x 100" 09:14 09:14 I'm going into either Moderation or Quality Assurance for gaming and LOL 09:14 Hmm... 09:15 So long hours for little pay, but you get paid lots of money, and little to no stress? 09:15 Wait what? 09:15 Whereas I work 20 hours a week but have the stress and pressure of 100 million dollar contracts for the company I work for. 09:15 And I get 20% of that contract. ;) 09:15 09:15 Unlike you, I want to enjoy my job 09:16 Oh no, I enjoy doing those things. 09:16 You sound more concerned with the money 09:16 09:16 09:17 I've tried Moderation before, and it's definitely what I want to do. If the opportunity arises, than I'd do QA 09:17 Hmm.. 09:17 Where have you tried moderation before, exactly? 09:18 Forum Moderation and moderation on a private game server 09:18 I mean, I have written software at the age of 6 1/2, but where does a kid get a job as a mo--oh. 09:18 Minecraft? 09:18 No, Maplestory 09:18 No idea what that is. 09:18 An MMORPG 09:18 Obviously 09:18 Hmm... 09:18 That game looks bleeding edge. 09:18 09:19 I'm sorry, what? 09:19 Umm... well... it looks like someone got creative with Adobe Flash... *cough* 09:19 Doesn't mean I can't get some Moderation experience out of it 09:20 Yeah... 09:20 Too bad the server I moderated on closed a while ago 09:20 Oh. 09:20 Well. 09:20 At least I still moderate a forum 09:20 Well, forum moderation, as in...? 09:20 *facepalm* 09:20 Do you do live moderation, approval, etc.? 09:20 09:21 http://legouniversenews.forummotion.com/ is the forum 09:21 Or just check the links on each post? 09:21 09:21 Not check the links 09:21 09:21 Ever forum I look at has some horrible web design... is it because everything is written in PHP or something???? 09:21 *Every 09:22 Have you got anything nice to say? 09:23 Well, a job moderating a forum is more experience than I have in the area. 09:23 09:23 Is it fun? 09:23 I think it's fun. 09:23 Some how I see you face-palming a lot. 09:23 09:23 Oh, there are those face palm moments of moderation 09:23 Yeah... 09:24 I'm sure when I get into the gaming industry they'll be plenty more facepalms to come 09:24 The most moderation I have had is monitoring a minecraft server's console. 09:24 09:24 Yeah... 09:24 So are you going to make games? 09:24 09:24 Design games? 09:24 09:24 Think up games? 09:24 09:24 Test games? 09:24 I don't want to make the games. My father could teach me, he builds programs and knows tons of programming languages though. 09:25 I want to moderate them, or do Quality Assurance. 09:25 Can I talk to your father? 09:25 09:25 Just kidding. 09:25 Anyways. 09:25 My father works 7:30 to 5 everyday 09:25 I tried building a program on this computer... 09:25 Lets just say I get 8 FPS in Minecraft... on Tiny render distance.... with no smooth lighting... 09:25 My dad does stuff for stores 09:26 Ohai Nealy 09:26 O hai dere 09:26 Building a complex program is just too much for my CPU to handle... 09:26 Haha 09:26 lol 09:26 Do you have a good computer? 09:26 09:26 Me;or neal ? 09:26 Or at least not a netbook in a laptop's shell? 09:26 09:26 I've got a laptop And two desktops 09:26 Both. 09:26 09:26 Wow... 09:27 Plus a huge TV to hook up to the laptop 09:27 I used to do it with LU 09:27 Stay up till 4 playing LU on the big screen 09:27 Meh, I'm probably 5 years younger than you and I am in a family of 8. 09:27 09:27 I'm 15 09:27 I was right. 09:27 Anyways... 09:28 I have a good comp,but why ? 09:28 I've got two siblings 09:28 We have like, 15 computers on our network. 09:28 But I only have 1. 09:28 I use another computer to do all the sysadmin stuff. 09:28 09:28 09:28 Well. 09:28 That computer is more of a server. 09:28 09:28 09:28 I just use my laptop most of the time, it's actually better than the desktops 09:28 And ah 09:28 What is it? 09:28 09:28 What? 09:29 The laptop/desktops 09:29 I have no clue 09:29 Mac? Alienware? Acer (like mine... ) 09:29 Neal,i find desktops better to work with 09:29 Darwin, I wish I had my friend's computer. 09:29 He has 2 Tesla GPU's. 09:29 I find my laptop hooked up to a tv with a wireless mouse and keyboard to be better 09:29 I wish i knew my bro's PC's specs 09:29 He's a physicist, by the way. 09:29 Yeah Nealy. 09:30 my pc is next to my tv 09:30 I can run SWTOR and all that on here 09:30 http://www.nvidia.com/object/tesla-supercomputing-solutions.html 09:30 Yeah... I want 2 of those... 09:30 SWTOR is going down;liek crazy 09:30 I quit SWTOR 09:30 What do you mean? 09:30 09:30 "Going down;liek crazy" 09:30 09:31 Losing interest and subscribers 09:31 1 million subs gone 09:31 And more coming 09:31 That reminds me of "baby are you down down down down,even if the sky is falling down" 09:31 what 09:32 I thought no one would know that 09:32 Anyone know what this is from? "That's the good part of dying; when you've nothing to lose, you run any risk you want." 09:32 Hint: a book 09:33 I dont read books 09:33 Hate 'em 09:33 .... 09:33 where is a window so I can throw you out of it 09:33 No offence or anything,just the way a book is 09:34 I dont like paper 09:34 Nealy, I don't read any more literature than I have too. 09:34 09:34 I guess I'm the odd one out 09:34 Every time i read a book,next day its gone,and if i find it back,its usally in really bad shape 09:34 09:35 you mean you feed the book to a shredder 09:35 Nealy, is it.. umm... 09:35 09:35 I don't think I know. 09:35 what?? 09:35 What book it's from. 09:35 I like story's just fine though 09:35 I'm going to play some Minecraft after doing math for the last few hours. 09:35 It's from Fahrenheit 451 09:35 Just not...books 09:35 Ahh....... and that is? 09:35 You know what, if you want to know, read it 09:36 I know 09:36 Its a book 09:36 I've got important things to do 09:36 Like ? 09:36 Text a.. friend. 09:36 Let's leave it there 09:36 09:36 Friend? 09:36 And I've got school starting next month 09:37 And two more trips before school 09:37 But... why the ellipsis... 09:37 Pretty cool 09:37 What? 09:37 Ellipsis FTW! 09:37 And ellipsis is a '...' by the way. 09:37 About the trip 09:37 s 09:38 Ah 09:38 And Machine I'll explain 09:38 GOod. 09:38 *Good 09:38 I love explanations. 09:39 Explain teh universe 09:39 42 09:39 there 09:39 explained 09:39 Wut 09:40 gosh you don't understand D: 09:40 No,im not really much of a "space guy" or math 09:40 Oh that's right, you've never read the Hitchiker's guide to the galaxy 09:40 No 09:40 Its a book,isent it 09:41 your typing needs work 09:41 I can type perfectly fine fast 09:42 You on the other hand 09:42 Are a tough cookie 09:42 wat ? 09:42 exactly 09:43 wat is the dutch word for what 09:43 no clue 09:43 And i speak dutch,so for me its normal 09:44 I speak only English and a little Spanish 09:44 Spanish is awesome 09:44 loading.... loading.... 09:44 ohai Alec! 09:44 here we go. 09:44 /) 09:44 loading for eternity 09:44 Hallo! 09:44 forever loading 09:44 (\ 09:44 It shall. 09:44 Alec,how much ep's has S3 09:44 ? 09:44 13 09:45 why? 09:45 D: 09:45 I forgot 09:45 BUT they did hint that there will be more seasons after S3. 09:45 So thats good. 09:45 How many ? 09:45 Many. 09:45 +How many eps will they have ? 09:45 thats all they hinted at. 09:45 k 09:45 something like... many seasons.. of different lengths? 09:46 On April Fools day I'm gonna be a hater for 24 hours. 09:46 I honestly wanna see how that goes. 09:46 You just gave me the perfect plan for a prank 09:47 I'm also gonna run for mod. 09:47 PRANK! ALL THE PEPOLE! 09:47 09:47 I have to wait until 4/1/13.... 09:47 Oh well. 09:47 Techno ftw. 09:47 The teachers said : on april fools its ok to prank teacher 09:47 s 09:48 heh. heh. 09:48 Seeing how energatic we are,she wont survive 09:48 one sec. new jappleack. 09:48 09:48 Max is a really weird guy 09:49 he IS. 09:50 going from a crazy and funny ask blog to some deep story about sci fi... 09:50 Im going to go off pretty soon 09:50 back to techno. 09:50 09:50 Okay. 09:51 speaking of sci fi... 09:51 Ive been reading a lot of stories (on the web,i hate books) 09:51 rly? I actually prefer published books to web stories. 09:51 Because I can concentrate more away from the web. 09:51 I saw Star trek for the 5,000th time yesterday. 09:52 (2009) 09:52 I just dont like papers,and in the book it flaps back every time i try to do something 09:52 + no music D: 09:53 (i listen to music while reading) 09:53 ah.... 09:54 I also hate pastebin. 09:54 Me too 09:54 Well,i gtg,Bai! 09:54 its more of a who doesn't statement. 09:54 Bai! 10:16 Hai 10:16 Bai. 10:16 OHMYGOSH IT IS TRUE. 10:17 just goes to show ya.... 10:24 Hi 10:26 Hai 10:26 But it IS true. 10:26 don't deny it. 10:26 I have proof. 10:26 well... had anyways. 10:27 so, whats up? 10:29 Hi Alec 10:29 IDK what you're talking about... 10:29 Anyway 10:29 Oh, there's my proof. 10:29 Nothing much 10:29 wait. 10:29 you don't know what i'm talking about? 10:30 Impllying you want to know? 10:30 Trying to install Alpha Team Japanese Demo on this laptop so I can mod it. 10:30 Nope? 10:30 Nope. 10:30 WELL. I NEVER. 10:30 oh. nvm. 10:30 afk 10:30 I thought you were one of those ppl who kept asking me what i was doing. 11:13 Hello. 11:16 Hai. 11:16 :O 11:17 http://wiiudaily.com/2012/08/michael-pachter-trolls-nintendo-fans/ 11:17 Hai 11:17 :O 11:17 Hai 11:17 HA. 11:17 Ok patcher you went too far... 11:19 Alec your laughing at me. 11:19 Oh yeah i almost forgot my stop motion is delayed 11:19 User_blog:Totallyhypnosquid/Ninjas_vs_pirates_stopmotion,_Delayed 11:20 ... 11:21 hai 11:21 who are you saying hai to? 11:22 everyone in the world. 11:22 11:22 11:24 muzix is best muzix. 11:25 uh, Okai 11:25 I created a word! Shai 11:25 means shy 11:25 lai means lie 11:26 faive means five 11:26 daive means dive 11:26 11:26 thats all i got 11:26 um... okaaaay. 11:28 laiers. 11:28 11:37 Prof do you know about moc pages? 11:37 gtg. BAI! 11:38 bai 11:42 sup 11:42 'Ello. 11:43 you guys excited about the new mmo 11:43 I'm not... yet... 11:43 If I see that it's going in the right direction I'll go into Excited Little Kid Mode. 11:43 We'll see though. 11:44 If not I won't really care... I'll jsut wit for them to switch to their next MMO. 11:44 just wait* 11:44 11:44 well there is still a lot of info that is kept from the fans 11:44 I'll have to see it 11:45 Agreed THS. 11:45 but it seems like people who work for lego know a whole lot about the game 11:45 Yeah. :\ 11:45 i wish they would at least put the name of the game out 11:45 Agreed... 11:45 Some teasers might be nice as well. 11:46 yeah or concept art 11:46 The cat's out of the bag now anyway... 11:46 So yeah. 11:46 but the lego group hasn't said anything about the game 11:46 only funcom 11:46 Oddly... 11:46 Yeah. 11:46 and some lego cashiers to people 11:47 including me 11:47 I remember when LU was first announced... 11:47 yeah 11:47 I miss it 11:47 :1' 11:47 So do I... 11:47 But I more can't wait for one of these fanmade projects to make something than I'm sad about lU. 11:48 LU* 11:48 yeah 11:48 They said that the new game will have the a lot more minigames within the game than lego universe,i just hope that,that is just a small part of the game 11:48 Same here. 11:48 Yeah 11:48 and that they start making a good storyline for it and have battling 11:48 LU did sorta have a lack of interesting minigames... 11:48 there is battling too 11:49 That's a good sign. 11:49 (It means they've learned something!) 11:49 Random world idea: http://novexisallianceonline.wikia.com/wiki/Jetstream_Archipelago 11:49 Yeah, that's my... project. 11:49 Not really a project... 11:49 http://legominifiguresmmo.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lost_twilight_energy/info 11:50 also all signs are pointing that through the lego minifigures showcase on the website will be used not only to keep track of your minifigures in real life,but for whatever minifigs you have in real life you should have in the gaame 11:50 just a bunch of ideas that I plan on completing into a hypothetical "game" 11:50 Cool! 11:50 Yeah 11:50 But that means... 11:50 that means... 11:50 But i don't want to be running around as a minotaur! 11:50 THAT MEANS NO CHARACTER CREATION??? 11:51 n..nnn....nnnnNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo!!!!!! 11:51 11:51 There has to be one... 11:51 which means hopefully that you can get gear in the game through drops and missions and achievements,but also get exclusive gear from the series minfigs you have in real life 11:51 without one minifigs have no originality 11:51 Well, that would be nice. 11:51 Aha! 11:51 no there will be character creation 11:51 ok good 11:51 I want properties 11:52 Maybe you get the gear from Minifigures you buy, but all the functional gear is from ingame! 11:52 That would be epicly cool. 11:52 they said they are focusing on accessibility 11:52 BUNNY SHIRT AND PANTS FTW 11:52 XD 11:52 I saw that. 11:52 Probably means F2P? 11:53 so you should be able to customize a lot more in this game 11:53 idk 11:53 I'm hoping that it's some kind of F2P with premium credits. 11:53 alpha testing is supposed to be this fall 11:53 Because that would've totally worked for LU. 11:53 And... that's cool. 11:53 but with so little info out it will be hard to jump on that 11:54 But I'll just wait for Beta unless of course they select me for being an LU Beta tester. 11:54 anyways the guy told me they have been working on this all year long 11:54 Cool. 11:54 BRB 11:54 (Listening to LU music...) 11:54 so it's not like they are just working on this mmo 11:54 That's what I figures. 11:54 Back. 11:54 figured* 11:54 Working on what? 11:54 the LMMMO 11:55 the game 2012 08 14